Power Lust
by lady-warrioress
Summary: A more dark fanfiction. Metal Sonic wakes from his last encounter with sonic with no memory and no idea who he is. Burning with the over powering erge for revenge the robot goes on a rampage around station square. FINISHED
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A Forbidden Control

Deep deep in the jungle far from any people, far from anything, a small lad sat in a serean atmosphere.

No one knew about the place or should have. No one was even suppost to know who or what was being done or made there.

Inside the place was dark and drafty with age. Except the basement. The basement was lit by only the lights of half a dozen large computers. That and a hazed over capsule off in one corner.

A scientist sat at one of the computers programing something into the thing in the capsule.

The thing was something he'd created before but had been put off line. This time he'd make sure that wouldn't happen.

So....... he'd started over.

He was trying to re-program the thing but he couldn't get past the barrier in the memory. He just couldn't understand where the barrier had come from. He had't put it there.

Had someone added it?

He had been able to erase the thing's normal memory, but not THE memory. That and the free thinking emotions that somehow had been put in it. He couldn't get in there and he couldn't understand it.

He worked on it a few moments longer but, it was no use. He couldn't break the barrier.

Sighing in frustration he turned off the computer and saundered over to the capsule the thing was in.

"Why can't I get into your memory?" he asked the thing, even though he knew it couldn't answer, "What did you do to it?"

He wiped away at the haze covering the glass view piece. He looked into it. The thing just floated there in a green liquid, its head down. Its eye piece was black and blank.

This thing had caused so many problems in the past. It had gotten a free will. It had imprisoned its creater to try to get revenge.

It had even once impersonated its creature.

The scientist knew he should have just destroyed it but, he didn't want to. No matter how bad it got. He couldn't destroy it.

"What is it about you that makes me hesitate?" he asked the thing.

It didn't reply. He hadn't expected it to answer anyway. He angrily struck the glass. The force shook the capsule.

The scientist saw it begin to topple and quickly grabbed and righted it before it fell over.

When he was sure it was secure again he turned and began to walk away from it. Then decided something else.

He looked over his shoulder at it one last time. It was secure it didn't fall over. Nothing unusual. As silent as ever. He turned away from it. He sat down at one of the huge computers and rested his forehead on his finger tips. There had to be some way to get through that barrier.

But that wasn't his worst fear at the moment.

He was very worried something else. Tne condition of the thing. It was very unstable. If anyone tampered with it who knew what would happen? _Maybe that's why I hid it here in the jungle, _he thought, _So no one would be able to find it and tamper with it. Namely a certain spiky little........_

He broke himself off. He didn't want to think about that!

_Maybe I should go for a walk and clear my head, _he thought. But when he stood up his gaze fell on the capsule and he was suddenly unsure, _or maybe I shouldn't. What if something happens while I'm gone?_

_Don't be silly, _he chided himself, _no one's going to find this place. No one even knows you're here!_

He still wasn't entirely sure.

The scientist realized he was being silly. _Maybe I _should_ take a walk. I'm getting way too paranoid. _

Then before he could change his mind he turned and headed up the stairs out of the basement. Once outside he closed the door and tried to lock it even though he knew the lock had rusted off. Finally he gave up and walked away hopeing nothing would happen while he was gone.

It wasn't till awhile later that two kids from Station Square, having nothing to do, found their way to the Mystic Ruins and the scientists lad. They hadn't ment to find it. They had only been exploring when they spotted it througth the trees.

Being kids they were curious and got closer.

They found the place abandonded and thought no one had been there for years. The door was unlocked so they went in. They spotted the stairs and went down to the basement.

"Hey, look!" the older one exclaimed pointing at the walls.

They both saw the half dozen huge computers lined up in a neat row against the left wall.

'They don't look that old," commented the younger of the two, "maybe someone lives here after all."

"Don't be silly," the older kid chided him, "if someone was living here the door would have been locked."

"I don't know," the second kid said, who'd had a glance at the lock, "it looked kinda rusty and........"

The first kid cut him off. "Oh, wow! This is so awesome!," he exclaimed, walking up to a computer and turning it on, "and look they still work!"

The younger kid cast a look in no perticular direction. His eyes centered on a glowing capsule leaning against a wall. "Hey, look at that!" he shouted, pointing.

The first kid looked up from the computer and stared at the capsule saying nothing.

"I wonder what that is. I wonder what's in there."

He walked up to it and rubbed at the haze. He couldn't see inside though.

The first kid had been watching him and knew he was curious. He got an idea. "Let's find out," he suggested.

The younger of the two looked at him. "How?" he implured.

The computer roared to life. "Let's activate it!"

The kid standing by the capsule tried to protest but it was too late. He heard a noise come from the machine and ran away from it.

The older of the two began toying with some of the nobs and buttons on the keyboard. The second watched as all the computers came to life. Their screens blinked on and a loud whirring sound came from each.

He began to get an uneasy feeling.

Suddenly he was startled by what sounded like thunder. He looked toward the capsule and saw some wires had broken off of it. They were being flung around by what seemed like an invisable person. Loud electric sparks shot out of the wires making them look like Fourth of July sparklers.

"Uh, I think maybe we should-," he began but was cut off by a loud explosion.

He looked toward the computer where his friend had been sitting and saw that the one right next to it was short cirkiting.

The thunder sound grew louder.

He looked above himself.

The ceiling was alive with broken live wires! It looked like an indoor lightning storm.

His friend screamed and jumped away from the computer just as the one next to it fell over. The instant it make contact with the first computer it exploded.

"What did you do?!?" the younger kid demanded.

"ME?!" his friend exclaimed in indignation, "YOU'RE the one who wanted to know what was inside that thing!"

"I didn't want you to turn it ON!" the kid screamed. "now look what you've done! If someone does live here he's gonna be so ANGRY!"

The first kid looked toward the capsule. He saw a light on inside and a strange shape in it. He knew better then to go near it again.

"Let's get out of here," he shouted.

His friend nodded and the two bolted out the door. At the bottom of the stairs they both turned around. The last thing they saw before they turned and ran for their lives was the capsule tilt over and shatter causing a fire and a blizzard of sparks.

The frightened kids ran all the way to the train station. They rode all the way back to Station Square with panicked eyes and scared to dearth.

They didn't look back once during the return trip.

The electricity had gone out.

The lab was quiet, save for an occasional buzz whenever another circite would pop. The place was totally dark.

In the far corner, the capsule lay shattered on the floor, the green liquid creeping out of the broken machine and over cold stone like a watery ooze.

The thing still hadn't move. It seemed dead. Then something inside it came to life and its eyes opened.

It slowly pushed itself on its hands and knees and looked around.

It had no idea who it was or where it was. It had no memory whatsoever. Only the feeling that it needed power. Power and revenge.

Revenge on something. But what?

Try as it might it couldn't remember what it wanted revenge for. It didn't matter. The feeling was strong and it gave it strength.

The thing stood and felt drawn to the last computer standing. It stumbled over to it, its hands out stretched, as if it was going to embrase someone.

Its hand rested on the screen and the things red eyes tried to read what it said but drew a blank. Written words were all scrambled. It only knew words spoken. It grew angry anf frustrated.

The with sudden strength and rage it thrust its clawed fingers into the screen.

It began to absorbe the power and energy from the machine. The thing coulds feel it coursing through its body and by the time the machine was totally drained the thing was half crazy.

It laughed a manical laugh and shouted thrusting its arms over its head. "Power! It's all mine now! This world is mine! I am its ruler! I am the ULTIMATE!"

It laughed again, then in a riotess voice, proclaimed so loudly the place shook. "All living things kneel before your master!"


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Soinic the hedgehog absently walked down the streets of Station Square. He had just ended another heart stopping adventure and could only think about how haveing a little fun for a changed.

He was a little bummed out though. He hadn't had any trouble from Eggman in awhile. Things were just too quiet. He kinda wished something would happen so he could have a little excitement.

The blue hedgehog noticed Knuckles the echinda walking down the same sidewalk only in the opposite direction. By the look on th echidna's face Sonic could tell something wasn't right.

_Hmm I wonder what's bothering him, _he thought.

"Hey Knuckles!" the blue hedgehog called rushing up to his friend.

Knuckles saw him coming and tried to change direction. Sonic stood in front of him blocking his path. The echidna glared at him.

"What's got you so grumpy?" Sonic wanted to know, "not that you always aren't."

Knuckles was already in a bad mood. He quickly and angrily told was was bothering him. "If you want to know, Sonic, it goes like this. Last night I was on Angel Island watching the Master Emerald like I always do when the ground started shaking.

"So I, thinking something is wrong, look back toward the Master Emerald. And what do I see? One of Eggman's retarted robots sticking his big ugly claws into it and sucking out all the energy!"

Knuckles pulled out a gray Chaos Emerald. "Look what the bastard did to my Emerald! He went and sucked the whole thing dry!"

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles looked at him as if he was stupid. "I would have but by the time I tried the Emerald was already sucked dry," Knuckles explained staring at the gray Emerald in distaste, "And if I ever get my hands on whoever did this he's gonna regret being built! What does Eggman have against my Master Emerald anyway? I haven't seen or bothered him in weeks!"  
Sonic chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles demanded.

"You're such a drama king," he said, "I kinda find that story hard to believe. Maybe you were dreaming."

"Why you!" Knuckles said raising his fist, "I am not a drama king! This is the _Master Emerald! _Have you ever seen a _gray _Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic had to admit he was right about that there were no gray Chaos Emeralds.

"Well, you are right about that," Sonic admitted, "but still. Not even Eggman would build a robot that can absorb enerygy just by shoving its fingers into it."

"Sonic, I'm telling the trueth," Knuckles protested putting the useless Emerald away, "and if I even get my hands on that no good dirty rotten-"

"Chill, I get the point," Sonic said starting to laugh, "you don't need to get bad mouthed about it."

"I wasn't getting back mouthed!" the red echidna roared.

"Yeah, whatever," Sonic said shrugging, "whatever you say."

Knuckles raised his fist. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," he shouted, "I knew you wouldn't believe me! You only believe something if you see it for yourself!"

"Hey, hold it," the blue hedgehog cut in, "I never said that. I do believe you. Crazy as what you told me sounds I do believe you."

The red echinda lowered his fist. "You do?" he asked surprised.

Sonic put up his thumb and winked. "Absolutely."

"I hate it when you do that," Knuckles growled.

"So," the hedgehog said deciding to change the suject, "what say we go to Angel Island and check this out."

Knuckles had to agree that was a good idea. He nodded. "Okay," he said hesitently.

The two headed to the train station.

The scientist's walk had taken longer then expected and by the time he got back to his lab it was dark.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped toward the entrance was the door standing wide open.

_That's strange, _he thought walking faster, _I'm sure I closed that before I left._

The instant he was inside he knew something was wrong. The computers were lying on the floor in a huge mess. He knelt down and examined one. It had five holes in it, as if someone had shoved spikes through the screen.

_What could have happened? _he thought, looking around.

His gaze fell on the broken capsule. _Oh no! _he thought, rushing over to it, _Don't tell me!  
_He knelt down and picked up some broken glass. Green liquid oozed all over the floor staining his black pants and the bottom of his red jacked but he didn't notice. All he could think about was finding the thing.

He quickly searched the lab but didn't find what he was looking for. It had vanished.

_Oh no! _he thought, _that things loose!  
_He grabbed a chair and sat in it trying to steady his nerves. He couldn't believe it. Someone had broken into his lab and activated one of his most dangerous robots. _But who and why? _he thought.

Then an answer came and his anger began to build.

_SONIC!_

Not far away along some railroad tracks the thing was headed in one perticular direction. It knew where it was going. It knew there was power there. Power beyond what he could imagine.

He was headed to Station Square.

Sonic whistled when he saw the crumbling shrine of the Master Emerald. It had always been a ruin but now it was a huge mess. Pieces of the stairs and crumbling pillers were everywhere.

"Man, it looks like that robot did a number on the ruins as well," he commented.

Knuckles shook his head. "After the thing sucked all the power out of the Master Emerald it went berserk. It started tearing the place apart. I could only see its red eyes and weird figure but-"

"Whoa," Sonic interrupted, kneeling down to examine something at the base where the Master Emerald once stood.

"What?" the red echidna asked, looking over the blue hedgehog's shoulder.

He saw it too. Dried green liquid.

"It looks like that berserk robot sprung a leak," Sonic said, putting his finger in the stuff, "Hmmm......"

"What?" Knuckles wanted to know.

Sonic put the stuff up to his nose. He sniffed it then coughed and wheezed. "Doe, maybe dis isn't doil adter dall," he said his nose all stuffed up.

"Then what is it?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic pulled out a tissue and blew his nose. "I don't know," he said, "but it looks like the same stuff Rouge told me about."

"What stuff?"

"The stuff Shadow had been in when he was trapped in that capsule in Eggman's base," the blue hedgehog replied.

"You don't think _Shadow _could have done this do you?" the echidna inquired.

Sonic shook his head. "I highly doubt that," he said, "Shadow's the ultimate life form. He doesn't need anymore power."

Knuckles shook his head. "Then I don't know."

"Well we could ask someone," Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, like who?" the red echidna implured.

"Like the brains behind the robot," Sonic answered grabbing Knuckles' arm.

"You don't mean........?" Knuckles began.  
"Dr. Eggman," Sonic confermed.

"Do you mean me?" a voice asked startleing the two animals.

"Huh?" Sonic said coming to a sudden stop. (He'd been running) "who said that?"

"I did," said a figure coming up the shrine steps.

Dr. Eggman.

"Hey there, Doc," Sonic said, "long time no see. What have you been up to lately? Constructing a power sucking robot perhaps?"

"Funny you should mention that," Eggman said putting his hands on his hips, "And just what did you do with it?"  
"Huh?"

"Don't play innocent with me you spiky rat, "Eggman roared, "I know you took my robot! Where is it? What did you do with it?"  
"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Sonic said, "What robot are you talking about? Emerl?"

'The robot you stole after you trashed my lab!" Eggman exploded grabbing Sonic by the neck and shaking him. "I want that robot back! I want it back now!"  
"Uh, Eggman," Knuckles stepped in.

"What?" the evil genous demanded glaring at the echidna.  
"Sonic didn't steal your robot," Knuckles replied.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. I think its roaming around freely," Knuckles showed Eggman the gray Master Emerald, "and sucking power from anything it can get it's hands on."

Eggman gasped and dropped Sonic. He stared at the useless Master Emerald without a word.

Finally he sank down on the stone stairs and said, "Oh my, I should have known..........."

"Known what?" Knuckles asked.

Eggman stared up at him. "That thing is sucking out energy!"  
"Huh?"

"The robot that stole the power from the Master Emerald is stealing energy from any source it can get its hands on," Eggman explained, "it's highly unstable. If it sucks out too much power from anything, it could explode taking out more then itself in the process."

"You mean it could wipe out an entire city?" Sonic asked.

Eggman nodded. Then he began to plead. "Please get it back. I would be very greatful if you would."

"Why should we help you?" Sonic asked suspisiously, "you're always so nasty to us. How are we sure this isn't another one of your plans to take over the world?"

Eggman's face fell. He quickly regained his composser and stood. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be then I'll just have to think of a way to get it back myself."

With that he stomped down the shrine stairs, across the bridge, into the cave, and disappered.


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chaos Emeralds

The sun was setting over the city of Station Square. The thing stood a mile out of town watching the glowing sphere disappear behind the towering sky scrapers. In his hand he held a Chaos Emerald, sucked dry by his reckless purging.

The Emerald held a lot of power but not enough for satisfaction. He could already feel it draining.

_I need an ultimate power, _he thought dropping the now useless gem, _Something that won't go dry so quickly. Not even that giant stone in those ruins had enough power...._

The sun had vanished by then. It began to get dark.

_Now! _he thought.

The thing jumped down from the hill and ran straight into the city. It needed power and lots of it. It could feel a lot of power coming from the city from many different sources scattered around. It only had to find them.

The first place it headed was the musium. It snuck in carefully using its infered vision to see the alarm lazers. It found what it wanted easily.

The purple Chaos Emerald.

Without thinking about alarms or anything, it punched the glass making it shatter. It grabbed the Emerald and ran. Sirens began blaring so loud they could have woken the neighborhood. The thing ignored them though. It had what it wanted.

It slowed down when it reached the entrance and walked briskly outside.

Once outside it stared lustily at its prize. "Now, my beauty," it said corressing the stone. "Make me happy. Give me your power."

But before he could try to take it two spotlights suddenly shone on him. He looked up annoyed about the interference.

The police had arrive and had surounded him.

"Don't move!" one of the police officers ordered, "Just drop the Chaos Emerald and face the wall."

The thing said and did nothing. It just stood there.

"Didn't you hear me?!" the guy tried again," drop the Emerald and face the wall."  
Now the thing reacted.

"I don't have to obey you. I don't have to obey anyone!" it said. "I am the ruler! The world is mine! I can do what I want! I am the ultimate!"  
Now the police officer had no choice. He had to down this thing before it made a sceen. He nodded to his men. They raised their guns.

"Ready?" he said.

"Living mortals...... All living things...."

"Aim!"

The thing reacted faster then the police. It dug its clawed fingers into the Chaos Emerald, sucking out its power.

"Fire!"  
The police opened fire. Bullets bounced off the things metal body.

By then its body was glowing from the absorbed power.

The police stared at it in horror.

It jumped into the air.

"KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!"

The thing shot out a blast of Chaos Energy. The police ducked as their cars caught fire. When the fire reached the gas tanks the cars exploded one by one sending debrees and people flying.

The thing laughed with insane pleasure. "You belong to me. Everything belongs to me. I rule all."

It glared at the remaining cars and streetlights. "Pathetic machines submitting yourselves to humans!"  
It raised its hand. "BE GONE!"

The rest of the cars exploded with a loud BOOM! Streetlights burst and televisions in buildings and appartments close by blinked then burned out.

The remaining police aimed at the thing again out of desperation. It was gone.

"If Eggman's right about that robot, that got loose from his lab, wanting energy he'll go after everything with power," Knuckles was saying.

Sonic gave the echidna a discusted look. "I can't believe you actually _believe _him!" he exclaimed.

"Don't give me that, Sonic," Knuckles said annoyed. "You know very well what he told us is true! Just stare at the evidence. A ruined, sucked dry, Master Emerald, a desperate Eggman. Sonic these are facts! It doesn't take a Chaotix detective to figure it out."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Then why don't we ask them?"

"They aren't home." Knuckles said. 'They've been gone for the past few days."

"I still say baloney."  
"I don't care what you say! Think about it! It's the truth!"  
Sonic couldn't deny it. He wanted to argue further but couldn't. He knew it was true. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"And if he's right about that........," Sonic began.

"........That robot will go after anything with a lot of energy," Knuckles finished.

They both gasped. "THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" they said in unison.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' arm. "C'mon, we have to get back to Station Square. NOW!"

Before Knuckles could reply or react Sonic was off and running, dragging the poor echidna along behind him.

When they reached the outskirts of the city Knuckles glanced at the ground and saw something. Something that shouldn't be there. "Sonic, look!" he exclaimed pointing.

Sonic screeched to a stop.

Knuckles stared at the ground. He picked the object he saw up. Sonic could see it clearly now.

"That's a ..... Chaos Emerald!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed.

The red echidna nodded. "And sucked dry. Just like the Master Emerald."

"We'd better hurry then!" Sonic said itching to get going.

Knuckles put the Emerald in the bag he'd brought along then followed Sonic into the city.

The first place they looked was the musium. Partly because they both knew a Chaos Emerald was on display there. They figured if they hurried they could get the Emerald before the robot did.

When they reached the musium they stopped in their trackes.

The parking lot of the musium was a mess of burned and twisted metal. It looked like someone had dropped a bomb right in the middle of the now destroyed parking lot.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles knelt down and picked something up. "Does this answer your question?"

What he was holding was another dead Chaos Emerald.

"Aww, shoot!" said Sonic, "we missed it again!"

"What are we going to do?" Knuckles asked, putting the Emerald in the bag.

"We're going to find it," the blue hedgehog said with determination.

"What? Are you crazy? Just look what it did to that Chaos Emerald. Do you want the same thing to happen to us?"

"You're scared," Sonic taunted. He knew that the only was to get Knuckles to do anything was to make him mad.

"I am not!" Knuckles protested, "I'm just careful."

"Nope. You're scared."

"Am not!"  
"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!" Knuckles roared.

"Then prove it," Sonic challenged.

"Fine I will," Knuckles accepted.

"Good," Sonic said grabbing Knuckles' wrist. "You can prove it by coming with me."

The blue hedgehog shot down the street dragging the red echidna with him.

"SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNIICCCCCCCCCC!" Knuckles screamed as he was drug along.

Sonic drug Knuckles down almost every block and alley in the city looking for the robot.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, "How do you plan on finding that thing? It could be anywhere!"

"Oh, don't get techinical," the blue hedgehog replied. "I'm going so fast we're bound to run into it."

_Or run by it, _Knuckles didn't say.

From the roof of a building, near the shopping area of the city, the thing was watching the two animals run around for what seemed to him practically no reason but one. _Hmm. So it seems I'm be pursued. By little animals, _It thought. _Maybe I'll just--_

It jumped down from its perch. _I don't need anyone trying to catch me, especially two stupid little animals!_

Sonic said a shadowy figure land in front of him. He screeched to a stop, much to the relief of Knuckles who hadn't been enjoying the ride at all.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked looking up at the hedgehog. "I thought we........"

"Shh!" Sonic hissed. He beconed with his head."Look."

Knuckles looked up. He saw it too.

"Is that it?" he whispered.

Before Sonic could reply a huge silvery hand shot at him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, jumping back just in time.

He saw the thing land cat like in the same place he'd be standing a second ago. The thing was still very hard to make out even though it was right in front of him. He still had no idea who or what it was.

"Look out!" Knuckles shouted.

The thing went after the blue hedgehog again. Sonic let go of Knuckles' wrist giving the echidna time to get up and get out of the way.

The thing didn't bother with Knuckles. It kept on assaulting Sonic. Sonic couldn't fight back though. All he could do was jump out of the way to avoid the silver razer sharp claws.

_This thing fights familer. Where have I seen that fighting style before?_

The thing slashed at the blue hedgehog's stomach. Sonic brought up his foot and kicked the robot back. It righted itself quickly and got ready to attack again.

"So, you wanna play?" Sonic said a confident smile forming on his face. "Well I'm ready if you are."

He ran at the robot. He noticed it didn't move. He felt something was wrong and stopped just a few feet away from it.

The robot held something. By its shape he knew it wasn't another Chaos Emerald.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know," Sonic replied shaking his head.

It began to laugh. That laugh seemed familer too. _Where have I heard it before._

"Let's see how powerful you _really _are," the thing shouted.

It dug its claws into the object.

Light. Sparks. Electriciy.

The robot laughed like a maniac then threw the object away. "Come on!" it shouted.

Sonic hesitated. Was he sure he wanted to tackle this psyco?

The thing didn't wait for a reply. It pounced at him. Sonic jumped just in time. The thing's claw dug into the pavement where he'd been standing.

Sonic came down on the thing, ready to swing a kick at it.

The thing looked up at him. It put out its hand.

Look out!" Knuckles shouted, not sure what it was going to do next.

Suddenly the robot did something new. Sonic wasn't even ready for it. String shot out of the things hands and tangled Sonic up. Sonic screamed as electricity shot though his body.

"I'm through with you," it said.

It swung the blue hedgehog. Sonic became untangled and flew through the air. He crashed into a car. He didn't get back up.

"Sonic?" Knuckles said looking over at the hedgehog.

Sonic still didn't move.

The red echinda looked at the robot. It seemed to be grinning. Knuckles fists shook. He knew what he wanted to do. Put his fist into that smug gloatingmetal face.

Without thinking he rushed the robot in uncontrolable anger. "GIIIIIIAAHHHH!" he shouted, jumping into the air and getting read to swing at the robot.

It saw him coming and shot out more string. It wrapped aroung the red echidna like a net.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Foolish creature," the robot said. "did you actually think you had a chance against me?"

It threw the echinda in the same direction it had thrown Sonic.

"OOF!" Knuckles yelped when his body came in contact with a car.

He slumped down on the pavement.

The robot walked up to them.

It stared at the two as if it were gloating. It didn't bother to try anything else. It seemed satisfied with it little victory. It turned and ran off without another look back.

Knuckles sighed in relief then passed out.


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The sun rose peacefully over Station Square the next morning. Early risers were either eating breakfast, going to work, or just taking a walk. Barely anyone knew about the trouble from the night before. Not that they would care or know what it was anyway.

That particular morning a girl about fourteen got up earlier then usual. One reason was she's heard so much noise the previous night she couldn't sleep. She'd waited till morning before she went out because she didn't have to worry about running into trouble in broad daylight.

She was just rounding another corner when she stopped and stared. She saw a wrecked car, down electric wires, and in the middle of all the chaos Sonic and Knuckles sprawled on the pavement as if they'd been thrown there by something.

The girl ran up to them. "Hey, wake up" she said shaking them.

Sonic woke first. He stared at the girl a moment then looked around. "Where am I? What happened? Where is that guy"

The girl blinked. "What guy" she asked.

"You didn't see him" the blue hedgehog asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I did" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked over at the echinda, who was just getting up. "Where? When"

"Last night before I passed out" Knuckles replied. "He jumped over a building. He's long gone by now."

"Shoot" Sonic said.

"Uh" the girl interrupted. "May I ask what you're talking about"

"I can't tell you" Sonic told her. "It's best that you don't know."

The girl was about to ask why but that instant they all heard an explosion.

"What was that" Knuckles asked.

"What we're after" Sonic said looking at the echidna. "Let's go"

They ran off, leaving the girl staring after them totally confused.

A few blocks away Shadow, the ultimate lifeform, was napping on someone's window still when he too heard the sound of an explosion.

"Hmm" he mumbled opening his eyes.

He heard it again. This time it was closer. _What's that? _he thought sitting up.

A scream. Gunfire. More explosions.

"I'd better check that out."

He was instantly on his feet.

The black hedgehog jumped off the window sill and ran down the street.

Some people ran past him. He looked in the direction they came from.

He saw a huge hole blown out of the front of the bank. Smoke was rising from the hole and he could see fire coming out of the front windows.

"What happened" he asked running forward.

A metallic hand came down at him. "Argh" he exclaimed seeing it coming.

He jumped back just in time.

Sharp silvery claws dug into the pavement where he'd been standing just seconds before.

Shadow looked up at the owner of the claws.

He couldn't believe it!

_The thing was none other then Metal Sonic!_

"You" Shadow gasped. "I...I..."

Metal Sonic stepped toward Shadow. **Data identification reading: Recognized as Shadow the ultimate lifeform. **A computer voice said.

"Shadow" the robot hedgehog mused over the name. "Ultimate life form. Ultimate power."

Metal Sonic lunged at the black hedgehog.

Shadow instinctly jumped out of the robot's way.

Metal Sonic turned and lashed out at him with his clawed fingers.

Shadow jumped into the air and landed a kick on the robots face. The robot fell backwards. He grabbed a street light to regain his balance. His claws dug into the metal surface and cut into the wires.

The light exploded in a furry of electric sparks.

The robot threw the broken pole at Shadow.

Shadow dodged it and landed a punch in Metal Sonic's face. The robot's view screen went blank and he stumbled backward, grappling at air blindly.

Shadow dashed at the robot, his hands glowing a bright green. "Play time is over" the black hedgehog shouted. "TAKE THIS"

Shadow released a blizzard of Chaos Spears at Metal Sonic. The tiny spears punctured the robot's metal armor and sparks shot out of its front.

"Ahhhhh" the robot screamed grabbing its sides.

It fell over.

Shadow moved away expecting an explosion.

Nothing happened.

"What" Shadow said in confusion.

He stepped toward it then had to jump back as Metal Sonic suddenly sprang to his feet.

"I will not go down that easily, Ultimate Life form" the robot said electricity sparkling around him like mad fire works.

Shadow backed away. This thing was crazy!

He noticed it held something in its right hand. When he realized what it was his breath caught in his throat. It was the white Chaso Emerald!

"Drop that" Shadow commanded.

Metal Sonic glanced at the Emerald. "You mean this" he asked holding it up. "I'll gladly drop it"-he dug his claws into it"after I use it to drop you"

Electric sparks flew everywhere as the Emerald's power began to fuse with Metal Sonic.

Shadow backed even further away. He couldn't believe it! How could Metal Sonic use Emeralds like that!

Metal Sonic laughed an insane laugh as the Chaos Energy gave him power. Suddenly he shot the electric strings at the black hedgehog.

Sahdow dodged then tried to go at Metal Sonic. _I have to stop this maniac!_

Metal Sonic grabbed the black hedgehog's wrist and pulled him in. Shadow looked him right in the eye. He saw insanity and a lust for power.

"I'll take your power too" the robot shouted thrusting its claws in Shadow's chest.

Shadow screamed in pain and kicked Metal Sonic away. The robot fell back. The black hedgehog grabbed his chest and felt blood coming from it.

He glanced up at Metal Sonic.

The robot came at him.

Shadow stumbled backward, panting. His vision already was beginning to grow dark. He couldn't breath. He couldn't see.

Metal Sonic came at him again.

Shadow felt his body being pelted the he was in the air floating, floating... He fought to stay concious as his body hit the ground.

_I can't let him win! _he thought in desperation. _I can't let him win!_

Still holding his chest he staggered into a standing position but couldn't hold it.Shadow felt his body pitch forward. It felt like an eternity before he hit the ground. When he did he blacked out.

Metal Sonic stood over Shadow's body feeling a sense of triumph. He'd actually beaten the ultimate life form! _Now his power is mind._

The robot leaned over to finish the black hedgehog off.

The next instant he was lying flat on his back.

The robot sat up looking around, trying to spot his attacker.Oh it was just him. The robot's eyes fell on the blue hedgehog he'd had a little fun with last night.

"You" the robot exclaimed.

"So it _was_ you" the blue hedgehog said. "I see you're the one causing all the trouble. Eggman was right after all."

Metal Sonic stood up. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, blue hedgehog" he said. "But this isn't the end. I will get the ultimate power. Sooner or later Shadow's power will be mine as well"

"Yeah, whatever" Sonic said.

"Farewell, you spiky headed rat" the robot shouted dashing off.

"I always knew Metal Sonic was a coward" the hedgehog said.

"Sonic" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked back at the echidna. He was leaning over Shadow. "Is he all right" the blue hedgehog asked, walking over to them.

"He's still breathing, but Metal Sonic got him pretty bad" Knuckles explained.

"I think we'd better take him to Amy's" Sonic suggested. "She'll know what to do."

Knuckles agreed. "Good idea."

"Let's go" Sonic said beginning to walk away.

Knuckles picked Shadow up and threw him over his shoulder. Then he followed Sonic to the house of Amy Rose.


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A half hour later Sonic was knocking on the door of the house of Amy Rose. When she finally answered it her face showed surprise then she smiled. "Hello, Sonic," she said closing her eyes halfway flirtiously. "What brings you here?"

Knuckles stepped forward before anything unneeded happened. "We need help," he said.

Amy looked at the echidna. She noticed he was holding Shadow. She also noticed how bad the black hedgehog looked. He was dirty and covered in blood.

Amy gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "What happened to him?" she asked pointing.

"We'll explain after you let us inside," Sopnic spoke up.

"Oh, Yes! Of course!" Amy exclaimed, half in joy and half in worry. She flung her front door wide open. "Come on in!"

The two guys and Shadow were inside in an instant. Amy slammed the door shut behind them.

"Take him upstairs," she instructed Knuckles. "I have an extra bedroom he can use."

Knuckles followed her instructions and went up the stairs. Sonic lingered behind. He looked nervously at Amy but she didn't seem to notice him at the moment. Her face was creased with worry.

When she did glance his way he said haltingly. "Uh,... Thanks Amy."

"You know I'd do anything to help someone," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Though I'd do anything for you."

Sonic knew that was true. He leaned forward. Amy closed her eyes.

Knuckles clammered down the stairs and broke the moment. "Hey, c'mon guys," he exclaimed. "Get up there! Shadow needs help!"

"We're coming," Sonic said a bit adggitated. He turned to Amy. "Come on."

She nodded.

The followed the red echidna up the stairs.

When Amy came into the room she knelt down by the bed Knuckles had set the unconcious Shadow and examined the wound. "It looks like he was impailed by spikes! What happened to him?" she asked, as she pulled out bandages.

"We're not sure," Sonic answered. "I think Metal Sonic is responsible for it, though."

Amy seemed upset about the news that Metal Sonic was still around. "It looks like Metal Sonic tried to kill Shadow using his finger claws," she said. "Luckily he wasn't able to get them very deep."

"Do you think he'll live?" Knuckles asked refering to Shadow.

"I'm sure he will," Amy said. "Remember. Shadow is always bragging that he is the ultimate life form. He can't and won't die."

The two guys nodded. They knew she was right.

"Maybe we should ask him what happened," Sonic suggested.

Amy finished bandaging Shadow. She turned to the blue hedgehog. "Let him rest first," she advised. "Shadow could be down for awhile. When he does wake up I think it would be best if you don't ask him what happened right away. He may not be up to telling anything."

"I agree with Amy," Knuckles said. "Asking him right away could be too tramatic. He may not want to relive what happened immeadiatly."

Sonic was out numbered and he knew it. He didn't push the situation farther. He nodded. "Okay," he said. "We won't ask him right away."

His friends looked relieved.

"We'd better go," Amy said, ushering the two guys out of Shadow's room. "Shadow needs his rest."

They stepped outside. Amy quietly shut the door behind them.

Amy stopped Sonic on the stairs. "Sonic, what was Metal Sonic doing in Station Square anyway?" she asked.

Sonic knew it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "I think he's after these," he said pulling out one of the gray Chaos Emeralds.

Amy stared at it. "What is it?" she asked.

"A Chaos Emerald."

She gasped. "A Chaos Emerald!" she exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

Sonic closed his eyes. "It was sucked dry," he explained. "Sucked dry by Metal Sonic's new power lust."

Amy took the Emerald from him and examined it. She noticed the puncture marks. "Metal Sonic did _this_!" she asked. "But it's sucked dry. How could he? How could he be able to hold all that power without exploding?"

Sonic wasn't sure. "I don't know," he said. "But he did. He's done it to three so far as well as the Master Emerald."

Now Amy was shocked. "The Master Emerald!" she implured.

"Let Knuckles tell you," Sonic advised.

Amy cast a look toward the bedroom where Shadow was resting. "But why did he go after Shadow?"

Sonic didn't know. He shrugged. "I don't know nor do I understand it either," he said. "Shadow's not a Chaos Emerald or a full robot. From what Tails told me he's a living breathing flesh and bone android. Only his skeleton is metal."

"Shadow's an organic robot, right?" Amy finished. "An organic robot with the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds."

"But Metal Sonic has that ability too," Sonic reminded her. "There's no way that's the reason Metal Sonic went after Shadow."

"Maybe it's because he's the ultimate life form," Amy suggested.

Sonic thought about that. "That could be the reason," he agreed.

"But we won't be able to find out the _real _reason," she pointed out.

"Well not now anyway," he admitted. "But maybe we can ask Shadow later. When he's awake and less tramatized by what had happened."

Amy thought that was a good idea. "Now," she said with a half smile. "Since it's obvious you and Knuckles will be staying here awhile how about I make us some lunch?"

Sonic smiled. "All right!"

While Sonic and Knuckles waited in the dining room Amy went into the kitchen and began to prepare lunch. Her mind was pre-occupied by what Sonic told her, though, and she didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. "Why is Metal Sonic after the Chaos Emeralds anyway? Why is he draining them? Is this a new plan of Dr. Eggman's?" she asked herself as she put slices of ham and cheese between pieces of bread. "I'll have to ask Sonic," she decided. "and Knuckles. I really need to know about his encounter with Metal Sonic. Why would that robot steal energy from the Master Emerald then go after the Chaos Emeralds?"

She pondered over that as she finished the sandwiches then began to fill some glasses with lemonade. Then it came to her and she gasped dropping a glass. "I think I know!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the tray. "I have to tell Sonic!"

She ran into the diningroom. "SONIC! KNUCKLES!" she exclaimed dropping the tray on the table.

A glass spilled. Knuckles jumped out of his chair. "Ahh!" he screeched, grabbing a towel to sop up the mess. "Be careful, Amy! What's the matter with you?"

"I figured it out!" she yelled excitedly.

"Figured what out?' Sonic asked, grinning with amusment as he watched Knuckles clean up the spilled juice.

"Why Metal Sonic stole the Master Emerald's power!"

"Why?" Now Sonic's attenton was fixed on her.

"Because if he had the power of the Master Emerald, which as we all know has the power to neutralize the other Emeralds, he could use its power to create a sort of ability so that the Chaos Emeralds won't make him overload."

Sonic stared at her in disbelieve. "What?"

"Since he has the power of the Master Emerald inside him he can use its power to protect himself from the negative effect of the Chaos Emeralds. That's why he can steal their power and not blow up!"

Sonic was speechless. How could a Tails like conclusion come out of Amy Rose's mouth?

"Maybe she's right," Knuckles said nodding. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Man, Metal Sonic's smarted then he looks," Sonic commented.

Amy put in. "Well he _was _modeled after _you!"_

Sonic felt himself beginning to blush.

"If she's right," Knuckles cut in. "He'll go after _all_ the Chaos Emeralds."

"But Shadow isn't a Chaos Emerald," Sonic pointed out. "He doesn't even _look _like one. Why would Metal Sonic go after him?'

"Like you said, Sonic," Amy finished up the conversatiopn. "That's just something we'll have to ask _him."_

The three began to eat. Not much was said during the meal. They had too much to think about. Namely, how were they going to stop Metal Sonic?


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

By the time it grew dark Sonic and Knuckles decided to spent the night at Amy's. The pink hedgehog was thrilled but didn't show it. She just ran upstairs and got the other two spare bedrooms clean and ready for them.

Sonic and Knuckles sat down in the living room and discused what had happened some more. "We can't just keep talking about it you know," Knuckles said yawning. "Talking about it won't get us anywhere."

"Well, we can't do anything about it at the moments," Sonic reminded his friend. "We don't know where Metal Sonic is."

"I'm surprised you aren't yanking me around Station Square again," the Master Emerald guardian said standing.

Sonic said nothing.

Knuckles yawned again. "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. Maybe tonight I'll get some much needed rest and try not to think about the Problem."

He headed up tha stairs to his room.

Sonic watched the red echidna go then turned his attention to the window. _How can he_ not _think about it?_ the hedgehog thought ,staring out into the dark street. _It's not a thing to easily forget._

A few blocks away, on the top of a sky scraper, Metal Sonic stood staring down into the streets. He'd been hiding all day since the incident with Shadow but, now he was out.

With each Chao Emerald he tapped into he grew stronger. He was getting closer to his goal. _But it's still not enough power, _he thought, jumping down into the street. _I need more. I have to find more._

He noticed a glint of light coming from the front window of a Jewelry store. The robot hedgehog stepped up to the window. He put his hand on the glass and looked inside.

Through the gloom he saw the light blue Chaos Emerald on display in a glass case. _Power, _he thought as he stared at it lustily._ More power..._

The front door was locked but he didn't feel like breaking the window. He knew if he did an alarm would surely go off and tell everyone he was there. He put one of his claw like fingers in the doors lock and began to pick it.

It took awhile but soon he had the door unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside. The Emerald seemed to call to him.

Metal Sonic walked over to the display. Since it was dark his infered was on and he could see the alarm laser lights. Stepping over them he stood in front of the display.

_Finally, _he thought reaching for it. _Soon this Emerald's power will be mine as well!_

The girl, who had found Sonic and Knuckles eariler that day, was just walking by the particular jewelry store on her way home when she caught a movement coming from it, out of the corner of her eye.

_What's this? _she thought stopping to look.

She peeked in the front window. She saw a dark blue figure standing over a Chaos Emerald display.

_Who's that?_

She watched the creature reach into the display case. It pulled out the Emerald.

The girl gasped. _A thief! And he's stealing that Emerald! I have to do something!_

She glanced around and spotted a rock on the side walk. Picking it up she turned and pelted it at the front window. The instant the rock hit the window it shattered (The window not the rock). A siren began blaring.

Metal Sonic stared at the broken window startled. He had no idea how that happened and he didn't see the girl, who had ducked out of sight. He heard a siren and dashed out the back door which he saw behind himself.

The girl, curious about who he was, followed him by going around the shop instead of using the back door.

The robot closed the door and rested against it. He found himself in a back alley. It seemed deserted. _Good, _he thought. _Now I'll be able to get away easily._

Easy wasn't the word. A huge security robot came out of nowhere and landed hard in the alley shaking the ground.

Metal Sonic stared up at it. "Hey, you're not the police!" he cried.

"Do not move," the robot commanded. "Drop the Emerald and face the wall."

Metal Sonic laughed. "You mean this thing?' he asked tossing the Emerald in his hand. "I don't think so."

"I won't say it again." the robot presisted.

"I'm not dropping it."

It took aim. It fired.

Metal Sonic jumped in the air to avoid the blast. He was hit by a missle and thrown backwards.

The robot hedgehog grabbed onto an electric meter to stop himself from flying. His claws sank into the devise and the thing exploded as the power left it and went into him.

Metal Sonic used the energy to shoot the electric strings. The robot shot fire at them and the string burned up.

The blue robot shot out more string. This time the robot grabbed it and flung him downward. The hedgehog robot hit the pavement hard. He tried to get up but couldn't.

The security robot walked toward him, it's weapon raised. "Do not move," it said again.

Metal Sonic grabbed a garbage can lid off the ground and flung it at the huge robot. The lid hit the robot's right arm and broke a large piece off of it. "TERMINATE!"

It aimed at Metal Sonic.

Suddenly the girl, who had broken the Jewelry shop window, ran into the alley. She wasn't aware of the robot aiming behind her.

"LOOK OUT!" Metal Sonic shouted rushing at her.

She froze and stared at him dumbly.

The robot hedgehog jumped in the air and landed in front of her.

The security robot blasted him.

Metal Sonic shieked and fell over. The girl gasped and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Metal Sonic didn't look at the girl. He was angry at the robot. "That's it!" he said.

He dug his nails into the Chaos Emerald. The girl watched in fasination as the power went into the small blue robot.

"You're going down!" he yelled as the power entered his body.

He shot at the bigger robot. The machine didn't know what happened until it was too late. The robot hedgehog shot through the security bot.

The big robot fell over and blew up.

Metal Sonic landed in front of the debrees. He dropped the dead Chaos Emerald. He grabbed his right arm and fell over.

The girl saw sparks coming from it. "Are you okay?" she asked rushing over.

"Don't come any closer," he ordered, looking over his shoulder at her. "Just stay back!"

"Why?" the girl asked, still advancing.

Metal Sopnic jumped away. "Stay away from me!"

The girl picked up the dead Emerald. "Let me just thank you for saving me," she said looking up at him. "And if you want we can be friends."

"What were you doing here anyway? And what is a 'friend'?" he replied.

"I was just around," she said to the first question. Then she explained. "A friend is someone who cares for and understands someone's feelings better than anyone else."

He took a step toward her. "How does one become a 'friend'?"

"Well, first, they tell each other their names," she began. "My name is Kakoe."

"I think my name is Metal Sonic," the robot spoke up slowly. "But I don't remember."

"That name is fine," she confirmed. "Then they make a promise to always be there for each other."

He hesitated.

"Or, if you don't want to start a friendship that way we can just shake hands," she said putting out her hand.

Meat Sonic slowly reached out. He wans't sure what it ment. He touched her hand lightly.

"And that seels out friendship," she concluded.

Metal Sonic didn't say anything. It didn't feel right. He turned away and ran into the shadows.

Kakoe watched him go.

When she didn't see him anymore she looked down at the Chaos Emerald in her hands. "I wonder what he needs these for anyway?" she said out loud. "And why is he draining their energy?"

Metal Sonic found his way into a dark alley. His arm was still throwing off sparks of electricity.

**INITEATING RECOVERY MODE. **The computer inside him said.

Metal Sonci sat down and waited for his body to heal. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he'd saved and what she'd said. He'd never done anything like that before. He was changing.

_A friend? _he thought. _I never had one of those before. Why is a friend so important anyway? What use are they?_

By then his arm was healed.

_Well, I don't have anymore time to think about that, _he thought standing up. _I have to find all the Chaos Emeralds. I want that power and I'm, going to get it!_

_Author's note: I think this chapter is a big lame. All well I had to make it. If I didn't the story wouldn't make any sense later._


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Prove Yourself

Shadow lay sleeping unpeacefully on the bed in the room Knuckles had put him in. The black hedgehog was dreaming about what had happened to him, only this time it was worse.

Metal Sonic was a dragon. The Metal Overlord. He was flying after Shadow and trying to grab him.

Shadow ran as fast as he was able but he could sense Metal Sonic was always a few feet behind him.

Suddenly he was grabbed up in a huge metal claw. The black hedgehog struggled but he couldn't get away.

"I've got you now, ultimate life form," the dragon robot said laughing like a maniac. "Now your power is mine!"

Shadow felt the dragon's claws go into his body. The hedgehog gasped for air as his ribs snapped. Blood came out of his mouth.

Metal Sonic's jaws opened.

THUD!

Shadow's eyes flew open. He looked around wildly. He found himself on a hard wood floor.

_Where am I? _he thought, pushing himself up into a sitting position. _What happened?_

He looked around again. He was in a bedroom. _How did I get here? _he wondered.

He heard a door open and looked toward it.

Amy Rose came in holding a glass of water. "Shadow, are you all right?" she asked, seeing him on the floor.

"I'm fine," he said.

She knelt down and helped him back into bed.

"Thank you," he said.

He looked around again. "Where am I and how did I get here?" he asked her.

"You're at my house," she said to the first question.

He looked at her. "Your house? How did I get here?" he asked again.

"Sonic and Knuckles brought you here after they saved you from Metal Sonic," Amy answered.

"Metal Sonic," Shadow said in a growl. "I can't believe he beat me! How did that robot get so powerful all of a sudden?"

"Sonic, Knuckles, and I figured out that he's absorbing the power of the Chaos Emeralds into his body by puncturing them," she told him. "We haven't figured out why he wants their power so much, though."

He grunted something unintelligable.

Now Amy looked directly at him. "But why would he go after you?" she asked him, her green eyes probbing. She pointed at the bandage wrapped around the black hedgehog's body. "And why would he do that to you?"

Shadow was silent for a minute. Amy was afraid he wouldn't answer her. Finaly he said. "I think it would be best if I told everyone." He stood up. "Help me get downstairs."

Amy let him rest his arm on her shoulders. With her supporting him he made his way downstairs.

"Sonic and Knuckles are in the living room," Amy said, as they went slowly down the stairs.

"Figured that..." Shadow mumbled.

When they entered the living room Sonic and Knuckles, who were sitting in chairs in opposite ends of the room, looked toward them. "Shadow," Sonic said, standing up. "It's good to see you're pkay. Umm... If you're feeling up to it we'd like to ask you a few questions about a certain incident."

"You don't have to act nervous, Sonic. I know what you mean. You want to know about my encounter with your evil twin Metal Sonic," Shadow got right to the point as Amy helped him get seated.

Sonic stared at him. Only Shadow would know what Sonic ment when the blue hedgehog spoke like that. Sonic knew what Shadow was saying too. "Get to it all ready, you blue bumpkin."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "If it doesn't bother you too much will you tell us what happened?"

Shadow sighed. "There really isn't much to tell but here I go."

"It was about ten yeasterday morning. I was still sleeping about that time when something awakened me. I heard all these noises and decided to investagate."

"When I stepped into the street I discovered the noises were coming from the a bank nearby. I headed there wondering what the sounds ment. When I arrived I saw a hole was blown through the front of the building. I stepped forward wanting to investigate but Metal Sonic attacked me."

"Suddenly he seemed to recognize me. His computer said something about me being the ultimate lifeform and having ultimate power.

"After we fought awhile he overpowered me and stabbed me with his claws. After that I blacked out. I wasn't even aware that you guys helped me out until just awhile ago."

Shadow sighed and didn't say anymore. That opened the floor for questions from the other three.

"So you have no idea why he attacked you?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Not the slightest."

"Why would Metal Sonic think he could get power from your body anyway?" Sonic asked. "You don't look like a machine or a Chaos Emerald."  
Shadow shook his head again. He felt himself getting more angry with every question. Angry that he had let a robot built by Eggman defeat him so easily.

"I wonder why he did it?" Amy said.

"I don't know why he did it but he's not going to get away with it," the black hedgehog said.

Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles stared at him in surprise. "What?" Sonic asked.

Shadow stood up. His fists were at his sides and they were shaking. "You heard me!" he growled, looking at them all like he wanted to smash their faces in. "I won't let that robot get away with doing this to me! If I ever see him again I'm going to challenge him and win! Nobody tries to kill _me _and gets away with it!"

Amy grabbed the black ehdgehog's shoulders and forced his to sit back down. He didn't swing at her. He'd never hit a girl. "Shadow, calm down," the pink hedgehog said. "You're not strong enough to fight Metal Sonic again. Don't you remember what happend yesterday?"

"I remember," Shadow said. "I remember it clearly. But I don't care. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Cool it, Shadow," Sonic spoke up. "You're in no condition to be picking fights with that robot. I think you should let me and Knuckles take care of him."

"Yeah, right!" Shadow scoffed. "If that robot is stealing the power of the Chaos Emeralds you'll have as much a chance at beating him as I had..."

The blue hedgehog was about to retort but didn't. He suddenly remembered his own encounter with Meta Sonic. He hadn't done much better. The robot was a lot stronger than he remembered.

"Look, guys," Shadow said, standing up again. "It was real nice of you all to help me but I have to do this."

"No you don't..." Amy began.

"Yes I do," he said, looking at her.

"I bet you're only going to pick a fight with him to prove something," the pink hedgehog said instead.

Shadow's face started to turned red. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're only going to pick a fight with him so you can re-gain your reputation," she went on. "The reputation that you're the ultimate life form and nobody can beat you more than once."  
Shadow's face was flaming. It was almost as red and Knuckles. He felt weak and sat down totally embarrest.

Sonic noticed. "Looks like Amy hit something," he taunted.

"Shut up!" Shadow shouted, instantly on his feet again. "I won't stay here any longer and be made a fool of."  
He started for the door. "I thank you all again for helping me but I must be going."

The three followed him.

Shadow put his hand on the door knob and looked back at them. "Stop following me," he ordered. "This doesn't concern you."  
"Yes, it does," Knuckles countered. "Metal Sonic stole the power of the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds. This involves us all."

The black hedgehog wanted to say something but couldn't think of a good retort. Instead he turned back to the door. "Whatever," he said, turning the knob. "If you want to come with me you can, but just remember Metal Sonic's mine."

"Only if you get to him first," Knuckles muttered.

"We got it!" Sonic spoke up giving Shadow a thumbs up sign and winking.

_I wish he wouldn't do that all the time, _Shadow thought, as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Suddenly he broke into a run.

"Shadow wait!" he heard the blue hedgehog call.

_No way! _the black hedgehog thought, and just kept on running.

As he ran down the street he looked all round himself and called. "Metal Sonic! Metal Sonic!" over and over.

He was going to find that robot and this time things would be different.

Just as he came onto main street he noticed a glint of metal and stopped. He knew that robot was there somewhere he just had to find it.

Metal Sonic watched Shadow from a perch on the top of a building. He'd heard the hedgehog calling his name and wondered what he wanted. _Maybe he wants to fight me, _the robot thought. _He shouldn't bother. He'll just lose again. But then again he has the ultimate power and I must have it. _

He jumped down. _This should be easy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shadow saw a sliver clawed hand coming down at him. He jumped out of the way and avoided being impaled. Metal Sonic landed cat like in front of him.

"I found you!" Shadow exclaimed.

The robot stood up and folded its arms. "What do you want?" it asked.

Shadow went into a fighters stance.

"So you want to fight me?" the robot laughed mockingly at the idea. "Well then get ready to lose once again."

"I don't think so," Shadow challenged, his body tensing. "This time I will win!"  
Metal Sonic went into a sprint pose. "I'm going to enjoy this almost as much as I'm going to enjoy taking your power, ultimate life form."

He charged.


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Please Forgive Him

Shadow jumped out of the way. The robot stopped and turned around. Shadow saw him getting ready to charge again. He braced himself and waited.

The robot lunged at him, its hands at its sides. Shadow waited until Metal Sonic was close enough then lashed out with his foot.

The force of the impact knocked the robot backward. He smashed into a pile of garbage cans denting them.

"So you're a lot tougher than you look," Metal Sonic said standing up. "Is it because you are desperate to beat me or have you become strong since our last encounter."

"Shut up!" Shadow shouted.

Metal Sonic shot out his electric strings. Shadow grabbed them and swung the robot around. He let go and Metal Sonic landed hard on the pavement.

Now Shadow charged. The robot looked up. The black hedgehog kicked him in the face. The robot fell backwards.

Shadow grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He rested his foot on Metal Sonic's back and held him down. The black hedgehog pulled the robot's arms backward. He then entwined them in his one arm and wrapped the other around Metal Sonic's neck.

"Let me go!" Metal Sonic ordered angrily. "Or you'll be sorry."

"How will I be sorry?" Shadow asked. "You don't have a Chaos Emerald this time. You have no power to cheat."

"True, but I still have the power of the other Chaos Emeralds," the robot said. "And they're power is enough to beat you!"

Shadow pulled him closer. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

Metal Sonic chuckled. "Even though it seems _I'm _at _your _mercy _you're _at _mine!"_

"What!" the black hedgehog said.

Suddenly he was sent flying.

Shadow landed with a bone crunching thud on his back. He looked up. Metal Sonic stood over him, a superior look on the robot's face.

"How did you do that?" the hedgehog demanded.

"Simple," the robot replied. "All I had to do was use a little Chaos Energy."

"Are you mad?" Shadow inquired, moving backwards away from the mad machine. "You shouldn't be using the Chaos Energy like that! You could cause disaster to happen! You could even destroy yourself!"

Metal Sonic scoffed. "Puh, I don't think so," he said. "I was built to withstand anything, ultimate life form. Let's just say I can't be scrapped."

"FOOL!" Shadow yelled. "_Everything _breaks down eventually! You're not invincible, Metal Sonic. You're just a robot. A mad insane unstable robot!"

Metal Sonic laughed again. "That's what you think!"

"That's what I know."

Metal Sonic reached down and picked the black hedgeohg up by the throat. "_You _don't know _anything, _ultimate life form," he seethed.

"I know plenty," Shadow said calmly. "The question is. Do you?"  
The robot angrily threw Shadow away. The black hedgehog landed on his back and rolled on his stomach. He pushed himself up. The robot was charging at him again.

This time he was ready. The instant the robot swung at him he grabbed its wrist and held it for a few seconds. Then he flung it upward and Metal Sonic fell back, totally off balance.

"I have no time for games," Shadow said glaring at the robot. "This is over!" He jumped into the air. "DISAPPEAR!" he shouted throwing Chaos Spear at the robot.

Metal Sonic dodged the spears and jumped upright. Shadow shot more at him. The robot moved his hands toward his chest and activated Black Shield which blocked the attack.

Shadow was surprised. He didn't know Metal Sonic could do _that_!

Metal Sonic let his shield drop. "I don't have anymore time for this," he said, glowing. "I'm going to finish you here and now!"

Shadow backed away. "I must not let him win," he whispered out loud. "But how am I going to stop him?"

Suddenly the robot shot a ray of Chaos Energy at the ultimate life form.

The black hedgehog was knocked off his feet at the force. He flew ten feet backward until he slammed into a building. In great pain he slowly stood up. He saw Metal Sonic walking toward him.

"Your time is up, ultimate life form," The robot said, his looks changing to the way he looked in Sonic Heroes.

"No," Shadow shouted holding his wounded arm. "I won't let you win!"

"It's too late!" the robot said smugly. "I am the ruler now! Your power is mine! You listen to my orders now!"

Metal Sonic put out his hand. "Say good bye!'

Suddenly a huge blue chainsaw ran into Metal Sonic. The robot fell away from Shadow slightly off balance.

"Shadow!" a voice shouted.

The black hedgehog looked over his shoulder. Amy and Knuckles were running toward him. "You!" he shouted, not believing what he saw. "How did you find me?"

"We just followed the sound of Chaos," Knuckles replied simply.

"Besides, we were worried that he might hurt you again," Amy said.

"And," Sonic said landing beside the black hedgehog. "Metel Sonic and I have a strong rivalry. I couldn't let _you_ have all the fun."

Now the robot saw them. "You again!" he shouted regaining his balance. "I don't know who you are but this doesn't concern you."

"Hey pal, don't you remember me?" Sonic asked walking toward the rbobt. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog and the one you were designed after."

"I don't care who or _what_ you are!" Metal Sonic shouted his hand beginning to glow. "You're all dead when I'm through with you!"

"He's going to attack again," Shadow cautioned.

The blue hedgehog grinned at his look alike. "Nothing Metal Sonic can do will destroy me."

"That's what you think, fool!" The robot shouted. "With my new power I can destroy this entire city!"

The robot got ready to attack. Knuckles, Amy and Shadow braced themselves for an explosion or something.

It didn't happen.

Suddenly the robot began to malfunction. "What's happening?" he asked, painfully, as high voltage energy ran through his metal body.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"His body can no longer hold all that power," Sonic said calmly, as he watched the robot shot circite.

"Why isn't the power of the Master Emerald protecting him?" Knuckles wanted to know.

"The power the leaving him."

The robot fell forward. It broke its fall by putting out its hands. "No! This cannot be happening! I can't be losing it!" he cried.

Shadow took stock of the situation and came to a conclusion. "Sonic, let's finish it!" he shouted to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked at him and nodded. "It's time to put this robot out of commision!"

The girl who has been helped by Metal Sonic had heard the commotion and followed the sound. She knew only Metal Sonic could be responcible. She had to get to him before he did something foolish. When she arrived at the sceen she saw Sonic and Shadow getting ready to attack. She looked in the direction they were both facing and gasped.

Metal Sonic lay on the ground. He wasn't moving.

_What is going on?_

She saw the two hedgehog spring at the robot.

"NOOOOOOO!" she shouted rushing forward.

She dived in the way of the two, shielding the robot with her body.

Sonic and Shadow had swung at the robot the exact same time she'd gotten in their way. She took the blows to her back.

The girl cried out in pain and almost fell over. She held back tears of agony as she fought to stay standing, so as to protect her friend from anymore attackes.

Metal Sonic stared up at her in surprise. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy all gaped at her.

"Who's she and why did she protect him?" Knuckles finally asked, when he found his voice.

The girl looked back at the four. Her sky blue eyes were watery and tears were streaming down her face. "Please... Forgive him," she pleaded.

They all stared at her.

"He saved my life," she said quietly.

Now the four were even more surprised. "He saved her life!" they said in one voice.

The girl nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I owe it to him."

"Why did you protect me?" the robot asked her.

She sat down and put her arms around him. "Because we are friends," she replied.

"**_FRIENDS!" _**Sonic exclaimed, totally not believing what he just heard.

The girl looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Yes, we are friends," she said simply. "And friends help and protect each other."

"But Metal Sonic was created to be heartless," Sonic said, totally flabbergasted. "How did he...?"

"He saved my life," the girl said again.

Amy finally found _her_ voice. She gasped. "Metal Sonic really does have feelings!"

"It looks like it," The blue hedgehog told her.

"P..please don't hurt him," the girl went on. "It's not his fault he's bad."

"She's right," Shadow agreed.

"It's Eggman's fault," Knuckles growled.

"That's right. Always blame me," a voice said above them.

They all looked up.

They saw Eggman in his Flying Machine hovering over Metal Sonic and the girl.

"Eggman!" Sonic said.

"Thank you, Sonic," Eggman spoke. "Thank you for helping me find my robot. Now that I found him I will take him back."

A metal hand came out of the machines bottom and latched onto Metal Sonic's body. He began to pull the robot into the thing.

"No!" the girl exclaimed, trying to keep a grip on the robot. "Please don't take him."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but this robot belongs to me and I have a right to take him back."

"No! Don't take him away! He's my _friend!_ "

That's when her grip loosened and broke away. Metal Sonic was pulled inside the machine. Eggman began to fly away. "Thanks again, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Oh no!" the girl exclaimed, watching the scientist fly away. "He's got Metal Sonic!"

"And all the power of about five Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The girl turned to the four animels. "We gave to get him back!" she exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sonic said. "There's no way we're going to-"

"I think we should," Amy Rose spoke up, stepping forward.

Sonic stared at her in disbelieve. "Amy," he began. "You know we can't help Metal Sonic. He's given us no reason to."

"True," Amy agreed. "but I think he might have changed. After all he did make a friend. Besides he has the power of the Chaos Emeralds in his body."

"I agreed with Amy," Shadow said.

"Me too," Knuckles put in.

Everyone stared at the blue hedgehog. "All right," he said, giving in. "We'll go."

"But where is his base?" Amy asked.

"I think Eggman mentioned the Mystic Ruins when he wanted me and Knuckles to help him find that robot," Sonic said. "It's probably there."

The group dashed to the train station.

* * *

Metal Sonic came to a while later. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. The only thing he could remember was a girl shielding him from being struck by something.

The robot looked around himself. He had no idea where he was. Suddenly a face filled his vision.

"AHHHHHHH!" the robot exclaimed in surprise.

Eggman laughed.

"Who are you?" Metal Sonic asked, as he sat up. He'd been lying on the floor.

"I am your creator," the fat man said. "I am Dr. Eggman."

Metal Sonic didn't say anything. "What do you want of me?" he finally asked.

"Well, it seems my Chaos Emerald radar has picked up Chaos energy... coming from you," the scientist said.

"So?" the robot asked.

"I would like to know how it got in there and what happened to the Emeralds they were suppost to be in."

"I drained them," Metal Sonic said smuggly.

Eggman didn't want that answer. He got angry. He grabbed the robot and shook him. "How dare you!" he shouted. "Well, that just means I'm going to have to drain _you_."

Eggman drug the robot into another room. He shoved the robot against a machine and clampted his arms and legs to it. The scientist got down on one knee and began to hook something to Metal Sonic's body.

"What are you doing?" the robot asked.

Eggman stood. "There wires will drain the Chaos Energy out of you," he explained. "But first, I need to get the Emeralds you drained."

Metal Sonic chuckled smuggly. "There is no way you'll be able to."

The scientist looked up. "And why not?"

"I don't have them with me."

"Then who does?"

"I don't know their names."

"Would one of them happen to be a blue hedgehog?"

"Yes."

Eggman's face grew angry. "So now Sonic and his friends have the Emeralds. Well I'll just have to wait. They're bound to come here to try to get the Energy back from you."

The scientist left the room.

* * *

When the four creature and the girl who said her name was Kakoe got off the train in the Mystic Ruins a few hours later Sonic said. "Okay everyone let me just inform you of one thing: Eggman's base is somewhere in the jungle near a ruin made by Knuckles ancestors. We need to find that ruin and then we'll easily find the base from there."

"The only way to get there is by railcar," Amy said. "We'd better check to see if one's working."

The group headed to the railcars. One of them indeed worked. They all climbed in and a few minutes later they reached the jungle.

"Where's the base?" Amy asked, looking around. "Is it even still here?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yes it is. I can sense it."

"Then let's go," Kakoe said. "We have to stop Eggman before he does something to my friend."

Sonic said nothing to that. He was still trying to figure out how someone as heartless as Metal Sonic could make a friend with anyone. Not to mention a girl he never met before. _I wonder why he saved her life? _he thought. _Why? Does he actually have a caring emotion?_

Sonic shook his head. _I doubt it. There must be another reason. _He glanced at the girl, Kakoe. _But if not, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he does have a soft spot. Can robot's love? Do they have feelings? Do they understand the meaning of friendship?_

"Sonic," Amy's voice cut into his thoughts.

He looked at the female hedgehog.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important," the blue hedgehog answered. "Let's go."

It was awhile before they found the base. It was a desolate ruin and only half its normal size.

"Is that is?" Kakoe asked.

Sonic nodded. "This is it, all right," he confirmed. "Now when we get in there here's what what we'll do. Shaow and Knuckles will sneak into the reactor and shut off the power. I'll keep Eggman busy while you girls search the base for Metal Sonic. Now once you free him don't let him go. We still need to figure out a way to get those Emerald's energy out of him."

"Okay," everyone said nodding.

"Does anyone have questions?"

Nobody did.

"Okay," he said. "Once we get Metal Sonic we have to get out of there before Eggman tries anything. We'll meet by Big's house when this is over got it?"

They did.

"Now then," he said, lifting his arm. "Let's _go!" _he dropped his arm.

* * *

Once inside the fivesome split up. Sonic headed to the control room where Eggman was likely to be and the others headed to their assigned places as well.

_This should be easy. If I can keep Eggman distracted long enough, _the blue hedgehog looked at the bag off dead Chaos Emeralds. "With these I can have him running in circles for hours!"

* * *

"Where would Eggman put Metal Sonic anyway?" Kakoe asked, as she and Amy Rose walked down the corridor.

"I'm not sure," the pink hedgehog replied. "He could have him anywhere."

"Then I guess we'll have to search everywhere," the girl said.

Amy nodded. "I guess we will," she agreed.

The girl noticed a room with its door part way open. "Let's check in there," she suggested, pointing at it.

"It couldn't hurt," Amy said.

The girls ran up to the door and pulled it all the way open.

When Amy saw what was inside the room she said. "Looks like we'll have to search a bit."

The room held boxes and boxes of spair parts.

The two stepped inside.

"I guess we will," Kakoe agreed.

Even though the room was full of junk a door in the back was plainly visable.

"Let's check that out," Amy suggested.

Kakoe nodded. "Good idea."

They headed for the door. As they did they had to zig zag around the boxes and parts cluttering the room. "Eggman sure is messy," Amy commented, as she jumped over a large robot part.

Finally the two girls reached the door. When Amy opened it and Kakoe got a look inside the human girl gasped. 'There he is!"

The pink hedgehog looked in the direction the girl had pointed her finger. She too saw Metal Sonic. His head was down and his view screen was blank. He looked like he'd been turned offline.

Kakoe pushed past Amy and ran to the robot. "Metal Sonic!" she said, tapping the robot on the head. "Can you hear me? Wake up, please!"

The robot didn't stir.

"I think Eggman may have him turned off," Amy spoke up, standing beside the girl.

"What can we do?" the robot's friend asked.

Amy began yanking on the metal clamps holding the robot to some sort of machine. "We have to try to get him loose," she replied.

"But how?"

The pink hedgehog pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. "With this!" she said smiling smugly.

She then proceeded to smash at the clamps.

* * *

"Man, we are never going to find that reactor!" Knuckles complained.He and Shadow were still in the corridors tryng to find the room where the reactor would be.

"Yes, we will," Shadow said confidently. "It has to be around here somewhere. The Doctor can't hide a reactor. It's _way_ too big."

"Maybe but-"

Suddenly a huge robot blocked their way.

"Oh great!" moaned Knuckles. "_Now _what are we going to do?"

"We have only one choice," Shadow said, going into a fight pose. "We must fight!"

He jumped at the robot's face. "_TEEAAAH!" _he shouted, swinging his foot and putting out the machine's view screen.

* * *

Sonic found the control room easily. Since the building was only half its origanal size, it didn't take very long.

The blue hedgehog peeked inside the room. He saw Eggman sitting in a chair with his back to the door.

"Oh, Eggman," Sonic said.

Eggman's body jumped, startled. He fell out of his chair onto the floor. "Who said that?' the scientits demanded looking around. "Whos' there?"

Sonic the hedgehog walked casually into the room. "Hey there Fatty," he said."Long time no see. How's it going?"

"Sonic!" the scientist exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spring a certain robot."

Eggman looked confused. "What? Are you saying you're here to free that traitor Metal Sonic?"

"Yup!"

"Now why would you want to do a stupid thing like that? Metal Sonic works for me. He's none of your buisness."

"He is when he stole the Master Emerald's power as well as the other Emerlads then attacks Shadow and tries to kill him," Sonic retorted. "He's my buisness when he bothers my friends."

"Why would you want to release him then?"

Sonic's face turned serious. "That is my concern."

"Well, let me inform you now: You won't be 'sprining' anyone out. Especially not Metal Sonic."

Sonci took a step forward. That all to familer grin returned to his face. "Is that so?"

Eggman didn't flinch. He just grinned back.

Sonic hesitated. He didn't like that grin he recieved as an answer. He started to wonder if Egg,man had purposly done something to Metal Sonic so he could get to them. _I bet he was lying about the whole thing. But if so, why did he act so desperate to get him back and why did Metal Sonic act so strange? Was it just that? An act?_

Before Sonic knew what was happening Eggman had him by the throat.

_Author's note: So this story isn't going the way I had planned it to go. Since the storyline is kind of a flop I will just finish it as soon as I can just so I don't have to worry about it anymore._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 1O

RESONATION

The robots went down sooner than either Shadow or Knuckles expected them to. Once all the robots were gone Shadow said. "C'mon, I bet that reactor is close by somewhere."

The two ran down the hall. "Do you even know where we're going?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I dunno, I've never been in here before."

The echidna rolled his eyes. "Great, just great!'

Amy hammered away at the metal. Sweat was running down her forehead and her teeth were gritted together. She knew she had to get the robot loose but she was having a harder time than she expected. The girl named Kakoe wasn't much of a held. All she did was talk to the robot and try to wake him up.

"Metal Sonic," Amy heard Kakoe whisper. "I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I just want you to know; whatever happens and whatever you do I will always be your friend."

The pink hedgehog shook her head. She couldn't believe Metal Sonic had made a friend and with a human for that matter. It didn't seem logical. _But, I guess anyone can make a friend with anyone, _she thought._ After all; he has feelings too._

Amy let the hammer drop. She was getting tired of swinging it and needed a break.

"Why did you stop?" Kakoe asked, looking up.

"I need a break," Amy panted. "When I catch my breath I'll try again."

"Oh no, you _won't_!" a voice interupted.

"This is it!" Shadow said, pointing.

Knuckles saw it too. A big power reactor. "Good," he sasid. "Let's go."

They ran to it.

"Now how do we turn this thing off?" Shadow asked, looking up at the big machine.

"We don't have time to find the power button," Knuckles said, raising his fist. "We'll turn it off the easy way!"

"No! Don't do that!" Shadow shouted.

Too late!

The echidna threw his fist into the side of the machine. It exploded as his fist went in.

"Let's get out of here!" Shadow yelled, grabbing Knuckles' arm and running out of the room.

Kakoe and Amy turned their heads toward the voice. Eggman stood in the doorway. He held the dead Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy exclaimed in a gulpy voice. "How did you get those? What have you done with Sonic?"

Eggman laughed. "He's a bit out of it right now."

"What?"

The scientist pulled his hand out from behind his back. He held up a drugged up looking Sonic.

Amy gasped. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Eggman only laughed. He thrust the blue hedgehog at the girls. Sonic stumbled and fell into Amy, who had had her arms out to catch him.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed, looking down at him.

Kakoe stepped forward. She faced the scientist. "I don't know who you are but you can't be doing this!"

The scientist stared at her. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I am a girl from Station Square," she replied. "my name is Kakoe, and I'm Metal Sonic's friend. I don't know why you took him but I demand you let him go!"

"Metal Sonic is my robot!" Eggman shouted. "I can do what I want with him!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. "And no little girl is going to tell me otherwise!"

He squeezed her wrist and she let out a cry of pain.

The sound of her scream activated the robot. His eyes appeared in his view screen and he looked up.

He saw Dr. Eggman holding his only friend's arm. The man looked ready to kill her.

"Let her go, Eggman!" he shouted. "It's me you wanted, remember? That girl has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh contrare, my rebelious robot," the scientsit said. "She says she's your 'friend' and that has a lot to do with this!"

Eggman threw the girl aside and stomped up to the robot, angry as hell. "I do not understand how you made a friend, you traitor," he growled. "I don't remember putting a feelings emotion in your system. It must be part of that memory I couldn't get into before. At least I was able to erase everything else!"

"You-you erased my memory!" Metal Sonic exclaimed. "Why and how- HOW COULD YOU?"

Eggman grabbed the robot by the arms and looked right into his eyes. "I built you, stupid! I am your creator! I can do what I want with you, even destroy you!"

"No, I won't let you!" Metal Sonic shouted.

Eggman held up the dead Chaos Emeralds. "Either I destroy you or-" he brought the Emeralds closer-"you destroy yourself."

As Knuckles and Shadow ran, the echidna glanced down at his dead Master Emerald he'd been carrying. It was glowing.

"What's that?" Sahdow asked.

The Master Emerald started to return to its normal color. "The Master Emerald.. it's power is coming back!" the echidna excaimed.

"That means it's leaving Metal Sonic's body," Shadow said.

"If that's true then that must mean Eggman must be doing something to him!"

As Eggman pushed the Emeralds close to the robot's body Metal Sonic began to feel their power leaving him. It was resonating with the things it truely belonged to.

Metal Sonic was suddenly scared. Without that power he'd be out offline again. This time for good.

"No!" he shouted, struggling against the iron holding him to the wall.

A sudden light came out of nowhere. The robot screamed in agony. The irons holding him still broke and he fell to the floor.

When he looked up he saw the power had gone out and the emergancy lights had kicked on, illuminating Eggman in a red glow.

Metal Sonic didn't pay attention to that though. His body felt like it was going to explode, as if it couldn't hold the power any longer. _But why?_

Then it hit him. _I'm losing the neutralizing power of the Master Emerald!_

Eggman dropped the Emerlads and they landed all around the robot. He stared at them in fear. He could see they were all starting to react. They were absorbing the power back into them. If he didn't do something fast he would be destroyed.

But what could he do?

"Knuckles, look!" Shadow shouted, grabbing the echidna's arm and bringing him to a stop.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Look!" the black hedgehog said again, pointing.

Knuckkes gaze followed his friend's finger into a room. He saw Metal Sonic kneeling on the floor, Amy was holding Sonic, who looked sick for some reason, and the girl, Kakoe, was sitting on the floor with her hands clasped in front of her. Eggman was there as well and he was smiling.

"What's going on?" the echidna asked.

'The Emeralds!" Shadow replied.

Knuckles noticed the Emeralds. They lay all around the robot hedgehog. They all glowed wth a strange light.

"What in the world?" he said.

"Those Emeralds are reacting to the energy Metal Sonic stole from them," Shadow explained. He held up his own Emerald. "See this one's reacting too and it still as all its power. If we don't do something fast that robot is going to explode and take us all with him!"

"Oh no, he's not!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm going to stop this here and now!"

"Knuckles!" Shadow yelled. "DON'T!"

The male echinda wasn't paying attention. He pulled out the Master Emerald and ran at the robot. With a sudden heave he threw the giant gem. It flew through the air and stopped above the other Emerlads.

"The Servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. Our hearts give us the power to unify the chaos! Only you can do this! STOP THE CHAOS EMERLADS!" Knuckles screamed.

Suddnely the whole building was filled with light.

Metal Sonic threw his head back as he felt the power leaving his body. If he could he probably would have been crying. He knew this was it and he had to end it. _I wish it didn't have to end like this but it must._

He let the power go. Five different colored lights flew through the air and went into the Emerald that owned them.

When the lights vanished he glanced at everyone. Eggman was lying face flat on the floor, Amy and Sonic, who looked just fine now, were both staring at him.

Their faces held relief.

The girl, Kakoe, also stared at him. She looked sad.

Metal Sonic's body fell forward. He landed hard on the floor, his face peaceful. With an internal sigh of relief his body shut down and his view screen went blank.

_Author note: This isn't the end! One chapter to go before I'm done! YEAH!_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

GOOD BYE, MY FRIEND

Kakoe walked up to the robot. She knelt down and turned him over. He was offline. She rested her head on his face. "No, please," she pleaded. "Please don't leave me! I don't care what you've done or what you are. You are my friend. Don't go away..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at it. It belonged to Sonic. She looked up at his face.

It wasn't angry it was sad.

"I know he was your friend," he said. "But metal Sonic was programed to be evil. He was a weapon of destruction. Nothing can change that."

She looked away. "Even if he was," she said, looking at the robot. "He was still my friend."

Kakoe wrapped her arms around the robot's body and stood up. It hung limply from her arms. She embraced it, tears running down her cheeks. "Why?" she asked. "Why did it have to happen this way?"

Knuckles collected the Chaos Emerlads. He stood up and left. Shadow followed and Amy went last.

"Sonic?" the female hedgehog said, looking back at him.

He turned to look at her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute."

"Okay."

She ran outside.

When Amy was gone Sonic walked up to the girl and touched her arm. She looked down at him.

"When you're ready I'll take you home," he said.

She nodded. 'Thank you."

"Sonic?" a voice said.

That voice was familer. They looked at the robot.

Metal Sonic was back online.

The girl let him go. "You're-!" she exclaimed.

He landed on his feet and nodded. "But I can't be with you," he said.

"Why not?"

"I am not made for that," he replied. "I know nothing about those feelings." He looked up at her. "We can still be friends," he told her. "But I can't-"

"I understand," she said.

Metal Sonic turned to his rival. "You had better not tell anyone."

Sonic grinned. "Okay."

The robot turned away. "I thank you for helping me, but Sonic; My mission is still the same. You know one day I will beat and destroy you."

Sonic's grin got bigger. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

The rockets on Metal Sonic's back came on. He hovered in the air. "We will meet again, Sonic the hedgehog," he said. He turned to Kakoe. "That goes for you too... my...friend."

She smiled at him.

Metal Sonic turned away from them and flew into the sky. He exited through a broken window high above.

When he was gone Sonic took the girl's hand. "C'mon," he said. "I'll take you home."

They left.

As they walked outside Sonic looked back into the building. "Yes," he said. "We_ will _meet again... In battle."

Metal Sonic lingered in the area just long enough to see Sonic and Kakoe walk out of the building. When they did his computer centered on the girl's face. **Subject: Kakoe. Statis: Friend.**

He turned away. It was time to go. He headed toward the mounatain and disappeared.

Sonic watched him go. "Good bye," he said. "You're not as bad as you think you are."

Kakoe was watching him too. 'Take care, my friend," she whispered. "Come to see me soon, okay?"

Sonic looked up at her. "I'm sure he will," he said.

Then he and the girl joined the others and headed to the train station to catch a ride back to Station Square.

**THE END**

_Author note: FINALLY! It's over. I am so glad. Now I can do more work on my other fics. I just want to point out one last thing before I stop: At the very end when Metal Sonic is talking to Sonic he has his memory. Don't ask me how, he just does. Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it (At least to a certain part). Well bye._


End file.
